Hot
by hoshi rene
Summary: What would you do if you forgot your anniversary that was coming up and you only had 3 days to plan it? Well, you do it kunoichi style. One-shot. Contains Lemon. Some characters a little bit OCC.


Hot

**A/N:**

Hey everyone, it's me again. Here is another one-shot. I'm trying to practice a few different one shots before I write this multi-chapter that I'm planning. A special thanks goes to all of you who added and reviewed my other stories. I really appreciate it. If you have problems reading lemons, then I suggest you don't read the end. Oh and no flamers please. Well enough of me talking and let's get on with the story.

**Summary**

What would you do if you forgot your anniversary that was coming up and you only had 3 days to plan it? Well, you do it kunoichi style. One-shot. Contains Lemon. Some characters a little bit OCC.

**Song**:

Hot by Avril Lavigne

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

It was a warm and sunny August morning. Everyone was happy and joyful.

Well… except for one person.

The blond haired kunoichi stormed into the restaurant mad as hell. She couldn't believe she had forgotten something so important. All of the other patrons and waiters made sure to stay out of her pathway as she made her way towards the back to find her friends.

Since it was Wednesday, her, Tenten, Hinata and Temari had all agreed to meet up at Ichiraku for breakfast. The small stand had transformed into a full-scale restaurant and was know as the best place to go in all of Fire and Wind Country. This was all thanks to Naruto. The loudmouth blond had bragged so much about the place. People was curious to find out what all the fuss was about and when they had some of their famous ramen they could understand the blonds' excitement. Luckily for Ino, all of the Rookie 9, Sai, Team Guy and their sensei's had special seats reserved for them.

Ino finally made it to their table and noticed that Temari wasn't there yet.

"Hey Ino, what's wrong with you" Tenten asked

"Do you guys have any idea of what's happening on Friday." Ino demanded

"N-no Ino, w-w-what's happening" Hinata said. After her and Naruto started dating her stuttering had greatly improved and she rarely showed it.

"It's my anniversary with Choji and I completely forgot about it. I only remembered today because he asked me what I wanted to eat for dinner that night. I also don't have a gift for him either. I'm the worst girlfriend there is. How could I forget something so important!" she yelled out of frustration

"Umm, that's bad Ino, but what does that have to do with us." Tenten asked and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Ino couldn't believe this and looked at her friends in shock. It was obvious that she wasn't the only one to forget something important.

"OH MY GOD. HAVE YOU 2 COMPLETELY LOST IT?"

Hinata and Tenten started to cower in fear. There were only 3 things they feared worse than losing a loved one and dying. First was a pissed off Tsunade. Second was a pissed off Sakura and lastly was Ino on a tirade. And once Ino started they wouldn't get her to stop for a long time. There were only 2 people that had been successful in stopping her and that were Choji and Sakura. Unfortunately for them neither of them was there.

"I'll tell you what it has to do with you two since you obviously don't remember. Not only is it my anniversary, but it is also yours. Have you to completely forgotten that on the same day that Choji asked me to be his girlfriend, Naruto and Lee also asked you to, because they thought it was a good idea."

Both girls gasped at how forgetful they were. It was true that Naruto, Lee, Choji and Shikamaru had all asked them to be their girlfriends on the same day. They thought it would be a good way for all of them to remember their anniversaries and if need be they could get something for them at the last possible moment.

"I haven't gotten Naruto anything either!"

"Lee will be so disappointed if I don't get him anything"

"Exactly! We need to think of something to get them and make it seem like we haven't forgotten."

The girls got quiet and began to think when suddenly a gust of wind blew in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get some strings for my guitar. You wouldn't believe how long that damn line was. Hey where's Sakura and what's with all the sad faces." Temari responded to looks on her friends' faces.

"S-sakura has the day off from the hospital and s-she likes to sleep in late."

"Mari, do you know what's happening on Friday?" Tenten asked

"No. What's happening?"

"Friday is our anniversary with the boys and we haven't gotten them anything. It is also your anniversary with Shikamaru." Tenten answered

"OH SHIT! I completely forgot. That lazy ass will definitely be sad if he doesn't get anything"

"I-ino are you a-alright" Hinata asked. She noticed that her friend had been quiet for a while now and that was so not like her. She looked as if she was thinking about something.

"THAT'S IT!" Ino shouted with glee

"What's it, Ino?" The girls asked

"I know exactly what we can get the boys for their gifts."

All of the girls leaned in closer to listen to what Ino would say next.

"We can sing and give them a show."

"WHAT!" they chorused

"What the hell are you talking about Ino?" Temari asked

"Ok, hear me out. It came to me when Temari was talking about her guitar. I know this perfect song we can sing and since we all play an instrument we can play it to. Just think we can wear sexy dresses and act like temptresses. I'm sure the guys will be happy and maybe we can also get an extra reward for all our hard work." She wiggled her eyebrows at this last statement.

"Hmm. Temptation and a reward, I like it" Hinata said shockingly without stuttering

Ino, Temari and Tenten all dropped their mouths in shock. Hinata was the last person that they expected to agree with this. They still couldn't get use to the idea that their once shy Hinata had a perverted side as well. It seems that her being around Naruto brought that out of her as well. But they couldn't help the fact that they too like the idea of tempting their men and the possibility of getting something extra.

"I like it" Tenten and Temari concurred with Hinata

"Good. Let's see, Hinata you can play the keyboard. Tenten you can play the drums. Temari will play the bass guitar and I'll play the electric guitar. Now all we need is a lead singer. I am sure as hell not that good enough to do it."

"The same goes for me" the rest said

"So who the hell is gonna sing." Ino said

"O-oooh. I know!" Hinata exclaimed

"Who" They asked

"Sakura"

"What! Forehead! Are you serious!"

"Sakura, has a beautiful voice"

"How do you know Hina? In all of my years of knowing Forehead, I have never heard her singing."

"W-well, I just r-recently found out last week. At the h-hospital there was a set a twins that none of the staff could get to calm down. They were hollering like crazy. They fed them, changed them, burped them but nothing worked. I was about to walk in to see if there was anything I could do, but I saw Sakura already walking in the room. She picked up both of the twins, walked over to the rocking chair and started rocking. While she was rocking them she slowly started to sing to them. All of the staff looked at her in awe. Not only did she have a beautiful voice, but also she was also able to get the twins to settle down and fall asleep. I even wanted to fall asleep after listening to her sing. That's how good she was." Hinata concluded her story

"Wow" Tenten said

"Well it seems to like it is settled. Sakura will be singing, but that still leaves us with a place to play." Temari stated

"Sakura can actually help with that."

"How can she help Ten?" Ino asked

"Genma owes Sakura a lot of favors, one of them being her getting him and Shizune together. We can have Sakura ask Genma to use his club for our performance that night."

"Alright, since that is done let's go get Sakura so we can practice." Temari said

"There's just one problem with that"

"What is that Hina?" Temari asked

"Its 10am, its also Sakura's day off and we would have to wake her up."

All of the girls shivered at that thought. Waking up Sakura early on her day off had repercussions. Everyone knew that unless it was important, they should never wake up Sakura before noon on her day off. Many had seen how she had taken her anger out on Shikamaru, Genma, Kiba and especially Naruto. Shikamaru had been bruised badly, but the rest had been hospitalized.

"We need something to deflect her anger from us" Ino said

"HINATA!" a voice yelled from the distance

"Hi Naruto-kun. I thought you was training with nii-san." Hinata asked

"We just finished and I was hungry."

"Ooh"

"Hey Ino, Tenten, Temari. Hey why are you 3 looking at me like that."

Hinata turned to her friends to see what her boyfriend was talking about. Once she saw their evil grins she knew immediately what they were thinking. It seems like they found their something.

_Poor Naruto. You have no idea of what's in store for you_. Hinata thought

* * *

"NAR-U-TO!"

The angry aura of the pink haired kunoichi could be felt from miles away.

"S-s-s-s-sakura chan, please calm down. I-I-I didn't mean to yell." Naruto pleaded but deep down he knew that he was just going to receive another beating from his sister.

"Well since you obviously don't know the meaning of entering quietly, I guess I have to teach how to stay quiet, you baka!" Sakura yelled as her temples continued to throb furiously.

She cracked her knuckles and sent chakra to her and pounded Naruto in the head, instant knocking him unconscious.

"If that doesn't help, I'll continue to teach you a lesson until you actually get it."

_Some people should really learn to respect others home._ She thought to herself. She knew that she went a little hard on him, but he really needed to learn to think before he yelled.

She knew that everyone feared coming to her house early on her days off. It wasn't that she didn't mind the company in the morning, but there were reasons to why Shikamaru, Genma, Kiba and Naruto was bruised and hospitalized.

* * *

_**With Shikamaru(1 year ago)**_

_**She had already set up a Shoji match with him in advanced, but she had just pulled a double shift that night. She knew that Ino would be training with him in the morning so she had asked her to tell him that she was exhausted and canceling their match for a later day. According to Ino, the lazy bastard could care less and still decided to come over after he finished training and showered. It was 9:30am and he finally made his way to her apartment. Sakura had to give him credit for being quiet when he came over. But it was what he did afterwards, that caused him to be bruised only. **_

_**Although he was lazy, Shikamaru was quite the prankster when it came to Sakura. He walked into her apartment and immediately searched her cabinets and pulled out her unopened can of whipped cream. He went into her room, where she was peacefully sleeping, pulled up a chair and sat right next to the bed. Luckily for him, she was sleeping on her side with one hand under her head and the other hand was laying open on the bed, this position would make his plan run smoothly. **_

_**He opened the can and sprayed some whip cream into her open hand and pulled a feather from her duster. He took the feather and tickled her nose. Sakura hand with the whip cream went to scratch it. Her nose was now white from the cream. He want to laugh but he knew it would wake her up so he didn't. Next he tickled her forehead, and then he went to her right cheek. Sakura went to scratch it and her eyes started to flutter open.**_

_**She saw Shikamaru with a feather, then she looked at hand and saw the whipped cream in it. She used her other hand that she was sleeping on to confirm that she had whip cream over her face. She sighed and sent a little bit of chakra to her free hand.**_

_**She then sat up, faced Shikamaru and swung. Her fist connected with his right jaw and it sent him flying across her room. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Once she was done, she noticed that Shikamaru was trying to stand up. **_

_**'Stupid Shikamaru'. **_

_**With Genma(7 months ago)**_

_**It was an early and cloudy morning when Genma returned from his mission. On the way, him and his team had encountered a few enemy ninja. The result was the enemy ninja dead and his team received a few injuries. Genma has received a huge slash across his back from helping his comrade and letting his guard down.**_

_**Once they were safely inside Konoha, Genma went to his and Shizune's apartment. He was praying that she would be there to heal him, but unfortunately luck wasn't with him. When he walked in he saw a note at the end table. Apparently she had left that night for a mission in Suna.**_

_**'Oh well, I should just go to the hospital and get Sakura to fix it.' He thought and performed a transportation jutsu.**_

_**Once he reached the reception desk, he was informed that Sakura had the day off. He sighed and turned to walk to her apartment. **_

_**He had finally reached his destination and searched for her hidden. All of her friends knew where her key was just incase there was an emergency or if she needed one of them to watch her place while she was gone. **_

_**He let himself in and went to search for her.**_

_**Sakura had just gotten out of the shower. Hey she didn't always sleep late on her days off. She just wanted people to think that so she would have some peace in the mornings. She walked out of the shower with the towel still wrapped around her and went to look in the drawers for something to wear. Just as she was about to drop the towel, when the door opened.**_

_**"My, my, it looks like my luck is starting to change." She turned to see Genma in her bedroom doorway with a huge smile on his face.**_

_**"What do you want Genma and why the hell didn't you knock." Genma walks closer to her.**_

_**"Sakura Sakura Sakura isn't it obvious that I've come to see you."**_

_**He leaned over to look into her drawer. Too bad for her that it was her underwear drawer that she had opened.**_

_**"Who would have known that you have so many lacy things in here." He said and picked up a black lacy thong.**_

_**"I wonder what, you have on now."**_

_**"That's none of your..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Genma had used the last bit of his energy to quickly undo her towel, only to find out that she was naked.**_

_**"OH SHIT!" He yelled. He knew that he was about to get the beat down of his life. Not only would he receive one from Sakura but also he would receive another from Shizune when she got back.**_

_**"Sakura, I'm so..."**_

_**"GENMA! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She started punching and kicking. She made sure that each punch and kick was loaded with a large amount of her chakra. **_

_**She finally stopped when she noticed him unconscious and his bloody back. She finally figure that his back must have been his reason for coming over.**_

_**She threw some clothes on, healed his back and carried him to the hospital.**_

_**It was clear that Genma's luck surely was not with him that day.**_

_**With Kiba(3 months ago)**_

_**For the past week Kiba has been pestering Sakura for a date. And thankfully she finally had a day of to recover from him. Akamaru had obviously sensed her annoyance with his owner, but his owner just didn't get it.**_

_**On this day off Sakura had decided to get up early to clean her apartment. She had just pulled two doubles and the signs were visible in how messy her place was. So this day would be dedicated to cleaning and stocking up her refrigerator and bare cabinets with food.**_

_**Noon had came around and she was finished cleaning. She decided that now would be a good time to take a nap before going grocery shopping. And she soon drifted off to sleep on the couch.**_

_**-Outside of Sakura's apartment-**_

_**"Today is the day Akamaru"**_

_**Akamaru sat and rolled his eyes at that statement.**_

_**"Today Sakura will finally say yes to out on a date with me"**_

_**Akamaru just rolled over on his side. His master could so dense and he just couldn't except that Sakura will not go out with him. **_

_**Akamaru really like Sakura. She always gave him treats when she sees him, gives really good belly rubs and she would also play with him after she knocked his owner unconscious from being too touchy.**_

_**"So are you coming with me to ask her out"**_

_**"Bark"**_

_**"No, oh well suit yourself"**_

_**Kiba walking inside the building, up the stairs and he now stood in front of her door, debating on whether he should knock or use the element of surprise.**_

_**"Hmm girls usually like surprises I'll just got with that."**_

_**-Back inside Sakura's apartment-**_

_**Sakura was enjoying her well-rested nap. She was happy that she was getting the rest that she earned from her cleaning. Until ...**_

_**BAM!**_

_**She was jolted awake by her front door slamming against the floor. She quickly grabbed her kunai from under her couch cushions.**_

_**"Sakura please say you will go out on a date with me today. I'm sure I will make it one you will never forget" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at this point.**_

_**Sakura looked at Kiba with irritation, then she looked her door that was now on the floor and dropped her kunai. She got up and started to walk to Kiba. Her anger was all over her face. She didn't even need to crack her knuckles she just went straight to the pounding.**_

_**"For the hundredth time Kiba, I will not go on a date with you today, tomorrow, nor anytime in the future. And you are so gonna fix my door to.**_

_**Once Kiba reached an unconscious state Sakura stopped her beating to get her keys and dragged Kiba out of her place. Once she was outside, she noticed that Akamaru was lying on the ground. She dropped Kiba with a loud thud and began to rub Akamaru's belly.**_

_**"Hey boy, why can't you owner be more like you. Let's go take him to the hospital.**_

_**When Kiba came to, he would definitely remember one thing. There are some girls that just don't like surprises.**_

* * *

*********************************************Present**************************************

"FOREHEAD! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Sakura snapped out of her thought and cover her ears in pain.

"Dammit PIG! You didn't have to yell that loud"

She saw Hinata healing the bump that had formed on Naruto's head and she also noticed that Temari and Tenten was sitting on the couch.

Once Hinata was done healing Naruto left to find Lee to train with.

"He guys, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as her, Hinata and Ino joined Temari and Tenten on the couch.

"Well our anniversaries are on Friday and we need your help" Tenten stated.

"Really congrats, but I don't see how I can help you"

"It's simple. We need your voice, and connections for a place" Temari said.

"My voice?"

"Yes your voice. We plan on putting on a little show for our guys and we need you to sing the lead to the song" Temari continued.

"And we have a great song to. Its called "Hot" by Avril Lavigne." Hinata added.

"And we want to get sexy outfits to wear" Tenten exclaimed.

"And we plan on getting some once we are done." Ino concluded

All of them looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes.

"No" she said

"What, why not?" They all yelled.

"Because this does not apply to me. And its not like I have anyone to do this for." Sakura doubt that the person she liked would not be there.

"I can get you the place but I'm not singing."

"Please we need you" Temari asked

"No"

"What if we give you money?" Tenten asked next.

"No"

"What if we get you a guy?" Ino added.

"No" Sakura sighed

Ino, Tenten, and Temari all looked to Hinata, hoping that she would say something to convince Sakura.

_Click. _'That's it.' She thought to herself. She remembered when Sakura had come to the Hyuuga mansion to train her with medical jutsu. She recalled how they walked past Neji training in the courtyard without a shirt on. Hina was just going to continue walking but she looked at Sakura and noticed the blush on her face. She looked again at Neji to see that he had stopped training and was staring at Sakura with a slight blush on his face to. She had cleared her throat to get Sakura's attention and the continued to the other training grounds. Sakura wouldn't want their friends to know just yet so Hinata decided to keep it to herself, noting that this would be for good blackmail later and it seemed like that time had come.

"Sakura-chan"

"Yes Hina"

"What if we were to get Neji-nisan to come so that you can perform for him, would you do it."

Sakura immediately turned red from the thought of her performing for him.

"Yes" she whispered.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Forehead you like Neji. When the hell was you gonna tell us!"

"I didn't want all of Konoha and Suna to know about it that's why I didn't tell you PIG!"

"We would have kept your secret Saks." Tenten said

"Yeah, Saks I would have kept it" Temari added

"Yeah Forehead I would have kept quiet, just for you" Ino winked at her

Sakura felt grateful for having such good friends. She knew she had no choice but to agree.

"Well ladies, since you put it like that it seems like we need to get some practicing done." Sakura said

"And shopping" Temari said

"And dancing" Tenten yelled

"And getting the place" Hinata added in.

"And definitely knocking the socks off of the stoic Neji Hyuuga." Ino ended.

* * *

**********************************Anniversary Day************************************

"Neji! Over Here!" Naruto yelled across from the room.

Neji sighed as he walked through Club Senbon to where his friends were. The first thing he immediately noticed was that none of the female kunoichi was present. It was just Choji, Shikamaru, Lee and of course loud mouth Naruto.

"Hey Neji, what are you doing here. I thought you might be training somewhere!"

"Tch, troublesome, u don't have to yell Naruto he is right in front of you."

"Hinata-sama asked me to come Naruto" Neji said

"Oh ok" Naruto said cheerfully

"Speaking of Hinata, where are our youthful girls at? My beautiful lotus flower Tenten told me to be here and yet I don't see he beautiful face anywhere."

"Couldn't you just say where are the girls at? Did you have to say all of that? Where's the food at, Ino said there would be food?"

"Hinata said there would be ramen, where's the ramen?"

"Troublesome"

Neji felt a headache coming on already. _Why the hell did I come here again? Oh yeah Hinata used my secret crush against me._

_***********************************Earlier that Morning*************************************_

_**Neji had just come in the house from his morning training with Gai-sensei, Lee, and Tenten. He just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. He also wanted to go and see Sakura at the hospital. Hopefully, this time that he went, he would finally gather the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. So far all of the other times he attempted to ask her, he would chicken out and ask her to train with him instead**__. I'm such a coward__**. He thought to himself.**_

"_**Neji nii-san?" Hinata spoke interrupting his thoughts.**_

"_**Yes Hinata-sama"**_

" _**I told you it's alright to just call me Hinata. You don't have to add the sama."**_

"_**Sorry, I'll try to remember that"**_

"_**That's ok. Actually I was wondering something."**_

"_**What is it?" Neji was curios. Hinata rarely asked him for anything.**_

" _**I was wondering if you would be able to come to Club Senbon tonight around 9pm."**_

"_**I don't know. I may be busy tonight." **__Yea, busy trying to think of ways to ask Sakura out. He thought. __**He turned to walk away thinking that was the end of the conversation.**_

"_**Oh okay. I thought you might want to come. I know that Sakura would be there and I thought you might want to talk to her." She grinned at how her cousin stopped abruptly when she mentions Sakura.**_

_**Neji turned around and walked back to her.**_

"_**Sakura will be there tonight?"**_

_**Hinata nodded**_

"_**At Club Senbon?"**_

_**She nodded again**_

"_**At 9?"**_

_**She nodded yet again**_

"_**I'll be there" he turned and went to his room. He didn't even notice the smirk on Hinata's face.**_

_Too easy.__** She thought and left to meet the girls.**_

*********************************************PRESENT***************************************

"Yo Neji, you okay." Shikamaru asked

"Yea just wondering when those 3 will finish." He said pointing out the fact that Naruto, Lee, and Choji are still yelling about not seeing the girls and getting food.

"So I heard she's gonna be here tonight. Are you gonna ask her?"

"Yea" Neji knew whom Shikamaru was talking about. Shikamaru was his best friend so it was only right that he knew about his crush.

"Well it about damn time"

"I know exactly what you mean" Neji concluded.

* * *

******************************Meanwhile Backstage**************************************

"Oh my God, he is actually here!" Ino said while peeking through the curtains.

"Who's here Ino" Sakura said while trying to pull her dress lower.

"Neji. And stop pulling on your dress. It was meant to be short. It's all apart of our temptation look." Ino reprimanded.

"Well excuse me" she said

"You look hot Sakura" Temari said

"So do you Mari. You ladies sure look like temptresses to me." Sakura said.

When they had went shopping the previous day, they had all found the exact same dress but in different colors. The dresses had a sweetheart neckline with straps that tied around their neck. The material of each dress was made to fit every curve of their bodies and the dresses stopped at the middle of their thighs. Each girl had gotten a color that suited her and they all decided that it would be best to let their hair down to match their sexy look.

Tenten had a green dress with matching shoes. She had to wear black biker shorts underneath because she was playing the drums and if she didn't she would be giving all the guys a view of her lacy green panties. She also wore a matching green headband in place of her hitate. Her auburn hair flew past her shoulders.

Temari had picked up the violet dress, also with the matching heels. She took her ponytails out and flat ironed her hair so that it laid flat in the middle of her back. She also had a purple and black choker necklace in place of her hitate.

Ino made sure that she picked the dark blue dress. She thought it complimented everything on her. She made sure to pick the shoes with the rhinestones in it. She had a matching rhinestone synch belt that helped lift her chest and make it look bigger than what it was and he long blonde hair hung past her butt.

Hinata chose the light grey dress that matched her eyes. She always wore her hair down so she didn't have much to do to it. She too wore heels that matched her dress and she wore a locket, that Naruto gave her for her birthday, around her neck instead of her hitate.

Sakura was forced to pick a fire engine red dress. All of the girls agreed that the dress complimented her the best. She grew out her shoulder length hair and it was now to her waist, but she usually kept it in 2 pigtails jus like her shishou. She wore a bang to cover up her forehead and wore matching red shoes that she had to wrap up her legs.

"Damn, ya'll look hot" a voice said. The girls turned to look at Genma, who was currently chewing on a long toothpick instead of his usual senbon.

"Thanks" they chorused

"No problem. My place is your place. Anytime you girls want to sing here is fine with me. Especially if ya'll come dressed like this." He wiggled his eyebrows and Sakura just rolled her eyes at him. Since Genma and his sisters were the owners of Club Senbon it had been easy for her to ask him to use the place for their performance.

"Are you ladies ready."

"Yea, we may as well get this show started." Sakura said.

"Alright girls, let's take our places." Ino said.

"Good luck ladies" Genma stated and turned to leave and announce the group.

"Thanks Genma" they all said

"Let's do this" Sakura stated and took her place in front of mic behind the stage curtain, and the rest of the girls followed her lead and took their places as well.

* * *

******************************************Out Front****************************************

"Look the lights" Both Lee and Naruto shouted

"We can see that" Chouji said

Genma walked onto the stage.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming to Club Senbon. We usually don't this sort of thing but hey it's a first time for everything. We have 5 sexy kunoichi here to sing a song for their guys. Please show some love for Kunoichi." The curtain rose to show 5 kunoichi on stage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING ON STAGE!" Naruto shouted as usual.

"Oh such youthful beauties expressing the power of youth through a song."

"Wow" Choji said while munching on a bag of chips.

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

"Thank you everyone for coming out. We would like to dedicate this song to our boyfriends." Ino said

"Happy Anniversary guys" Hinata added

"We love you" Tenten stated

"Even if you loud, weird and lazy" Temari giggled

"And we would like to dedicate this to all the single sexy shinobi men. We hope you like it." Sakura concluded and winked at Neji.

And the girls to play

**(Sakura singing, **_All the girls singing_)

_Ah, ah ah_

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

Sakura starts to walk off stage and walks into the audience still singing.

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

Sakura spots her target and makes her way back to where he is seated.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

Sakura finally gets to where Neji is and she sits on his lap and starts to grind on him to the beat of the music

**Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me, love me**

**Don't ever go**

**Ooh, yeah yeah**

She leans in close and is about to kiss him but she pulls back, winks at him, and walks back to the stage

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me _

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

**You're so good **

(End Song)

The last few notes of the song played. And the crowd went wild with applause. The girls took a bow and a step back to let the curtains fall.

* * *

*********************************************Backstage***********************************

"That was amazing!" Ino shouted with glee. "Forehead you was sexy as hell out there.

Sakura just blushed and asked "Do you think the guys like?"

"Hell yeah we liked it!" Naruto proclaimed. The girls turned and noticed that their men was backstage with them.

In an instant Lee grabbed TenTen and sped off to their apartment. Who would have thought Lee would be the first to leave.

It seemed like Naruto and Choji also had the same idea and grabbed Hinata and Ino and disappeared into puffs of smoke.

Shikamaru shook his head, walked around Temari and wrapped his arms around her.

"Troublesome woman, look at what you have done." He placed small kisses along her neck and grinded his erection against her butt to get his meaning across.

"Let's get out of here" he said and Temari teleported them to his apartment.

Now it was just Neji and Sakura. And like a lion approaching its prey, Neji walked to Sakura and placed one hand under her chin. He lifted her chin up and brought down his hungry mouth onto hers. With his other hand he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Sakura had never experienced such a passionate kiss before. She had her fair share of kisses but this one was on a whole other level. She put her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss even more.

Neji continued to devour her lips. He had no shame in trying to hide his hardened member. Instead he just took his arm that was currently on her butt, grabbed it and brought their groins even closer together.

Sakura gasped in his mouth at his forwardness. Who would believe that the stoic Neji Hyguua was so forward.

They finally broke apart for air. And Neji leaned close to her earlobe and nibbled on her outer shell before he whispered to her.

"Sakura"

"Hmm" she was enjoying the feel of his tongue running along her ear and onto her neck.

" Be my girlfriend." He continued and blew his breathe on her neck before sucking it.

" Yess Neji" she moaned.

He didn't waste anymore time. He returned back to her mouth, picked her up bridal style and teleported them back to apartment.

*************************************Lemon Starts Here************************************

Once they were inside her place, Sakura guided Neji to her darkened bedroom. As the entered her room, Neji placed her on her feet and ran his hands all over her body.

_This dress has to go._

_This shirt has to go._

They both thought and proceeded to do just that. Sakura pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Neji did the same hers.

Neji's throbbing member was straining against his jeans at the sight of Sakura in her black lacy bra and thong set that was illuminated in the moonlight. Not having an ounce of patience left, he knocked her back on the bed, ripped her bra and attacked her with this mouth. His hands proceeded to attack her breast. He trailed his mouth to her right breast and his hands went to the other breast. He used his tongue to trace circles around her nipple before sucking hard on her breast. He made sure to give her other breast the same treatment. Once he felt that both were wet enough he traced his tongue over her abs to her navel and lower to her inner thighs and finally to her heated core, which was already dripping wet with anticipation.

"Please" she moaned.

He gave a long lick and immediately loved what he tasted, so he dug into his meal.

"Oh N-N-Neji"

He took his hands that was playing with her breast and roughly pushed two fingers inside of her.

"AAAAAHHH" she arched her back in pleasure and grabbed on to his chocolate locks.

He pumped his fingers inside of her, gradually increased the speed of both his hand and tongue.

"Neji, I'm gonna ..." She didn't get to finish her statement as she was having the best orgasmic pleasure that she had ever had.

Neji was in a state of shock at the tight sensation on his fingers. Sakura had finally came down from her high and look at Neji's body, but her eyes stayed down. She noticed how his erection was trying to break free from its prison. And she was just the person to do that. She used her chakra to flip him on his back.

Now Neji found himself on his back and looking at Sakura. She looked like a tigress about to take on her prey. Her hand went to his jeans to free his confined member. She swiftly pulled his jeans off and discarded them. She gasped at the size of him.

_He has to be at least 10 inches" _she thought

She was glad that she wasn't a virgin, because she knew that it would have been painful. She drew her tongue out to taste his tip where precum had already started to form.

"Sakura" he groaned.

Satisfied with the response she got and decided to tease him more. She licked and sucked his sacs and traced her tongue all around his length.

"S-Sakura, I need you." That was the first time she ever heard the Neji Hyguua beg. She decided to fulfill his request and place all of him in her mouth. She bobbed her and alternated between fast and slow tempos.

Neji was struggling to keep his composure. His hands were gripping the sheets hard. He was holding back the explosion he so wanted. He wanted to cum inside of her other wet mouth first.

Sakura could feel that he was on the verge of busting in her. And just as she was about to go faster she found herself on her back again.

"No Sakura, when I cum, I'm gonna cum inside of you while fucking you senseless."

He aligned himself at her entrance and plunged inside of her. There was no need for him to ask if she was sure because he had seen the look of desire in her eyes. Sakura immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He started at a slow pace, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him inside of her.

"Mm...Ne...Neji...please...go...mmmm...faster" he wasted no time and increased his speed.

"Deeper" she moaned.

"Mmm" he groaned. He followed every one of her commands. He loved the how she was squeezing him tighter but it wasn't enough, he wanted to her to scream his name. He paused for a moment and took both of her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He pulled out of her and then he plunged harder and deeper into her, finally hitting her pleasure spot that he was looking for.

"Oh God!" She yelled and clawed at his lower back.

Neji continued to pound into her mercilessly. He loved the feel of her clawing at his back, her screams, and her inner muscles pulling him more and more inside of her.

His animalistic side took over and he felt both of them coming closer to their peak.

"Neji! Neji! Neji! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed in constant pleasure.

"Then cum for me dammit. Cum hard for me Sakura." He growled

As soon as he said that Sakura finally felt that white explosion take her and Neji wasn't to far behind her as they screamed each other names in pleasure.

He spilled his seed into her and collapsed on top of her. Both of them were panting hard. After a few moments he pulled out of her and kissed her forehead gently.

********************************************End Lemon***********************************

Both were exhausted from their recent activies. Neji rolled to his side and pulled Sakura closer into his embrace. Sakura pulled the cover over both of their bodies.

"That was amazing Neji" she kissed his lips lightly

"Yes it was"

She snuggled closer to his heated body and realized something.

"Neji"

"Yes"

"You do realize that we now share the same anniversary as the rest of them." Neji thought of that and groaned.

"Sakura love"

"Yes Neji"

"I sure as hell will not share the same anniversary as them." He looked at the clock and noticed it was past 2am. He pulled her closer and whispered

"Today will be our anniversary, that way it's the day after the rest of them." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure Neji, whatever you say."

Soon after both went into a deep sleep, grateful that they would have the same anniversary date as their crazy friends.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Its finally finished. It took me forever to write and type this. I hope all of you like it just as much as I do. I would love it if you would review.^_^


End file.
